Sonic Moon: Secret of the Past
by SonicKudo60
Summary: Two worlds, one encounter, one awesome adventure with Sonic and Sailor Moon
1. Prologue

Prologue

This is the story of two heroes from different dimensions were in a world of peace, but when darkness from a different realm. So the worlds had to fend them off, but their enemies were out numbering them. Even the greatest warrior's ancestor weren't able to defeat the invaders. The only way to save the existence of their race, they had to save their children. A group of girls from the moon and another group of teenage anamorphic humans were sent to a world were they are destined to meet and unlock the mystery of their past.

This is Sonic Moon Secrets of the Past.


	2. Chapter 1 Sonic meets the Scouts

Sonic Moon

Secret of the Past

Chapter 1

Location: Crossroads City

On a lazy Saturday morning, in a teenager's room, a girl

Sleeps in her bed. As she rolls around on here bed, she opens her eye to look at the alarm clock. As she read it, it says 9:59 am.

"Huh?! I'm late again!" said the teenage girl, putting on her school uniform.

Then she ran down stairs, while putting on her shoes. After she got them on, the girl grabbed her books and ran out the door as fast as she could.

"What's up with Serena?"said a little boy in a room.

"Must be a school project she's working on." said a woman.

"(scoff) As if." he said.

While running to the school, Serena continues to run, then she sees two of her friends, Ami and Mina, who were out for a little walk around the city.

"Hi Serena." said Ami.

"(Gasping) Hi Ami, Bye Ami." said Serena, running. Then she stops and walks back to them.

"What's up?" said Mina. Serena said."Why aren't you guys at school?"

"Serena, how did you forget that it's Saturday today." Mina said with a confused look on here face.

"What?! It's Saturday. (Groans) And I was worried over nothing."

"Serena said with a depressed look on her face. So the three walked down the sidewalk, then saw a blue blur rush past them and a truck right behind him.

"What was that?" said Serena.

"I don't know, but my camera went off at that moment, somehow." said Ami in a confused way.

"Check what it was, Ami." Mina said. So Ami, Serena, and Mina looked at the picture on Ami's camera, but when they saw the picture, it was blurry and no one could tell who or what it was.

Meanwhile, on the streets of Crossroads City, a teenage boy ran on the road through the city with a truck from G.U.N. behind him.

"You guys think you can catch me?" said the teen.

"Sonic, stop resisting or you will be hunted down and taken to prison." said the G.U.N. driver.

"Sure, if you can catch me." Sonic said with a smirk on his face. Then with a burst of energy, Sonic ran out of sight of G.U.N."

Great, now we're going to hunt him down." The driver said in an angry tone.

Later with Serena and the others.

"What's up?" said one of her friends.

"Well I've gathered yous here because of what me, Serena, and Mina saw this morning." Ami said.

"And that is..?" said Rei with a stern look. "Well, that is the problem, the picture is too blurry to see." said Ami.

Then all of a sudden, a person was yelling in fear, yelling,"Run for your life!"

"Come on, we have to help." Serena said.

"Alright." said Rei.

"Moon… Cosmic... Power!" Serena yelled.

"Mercury… Power!" shouted Ami.

"Venus… Power!" Mina Said.

"Mars… Power!" Rei said.

"Jupiter… Power!" said Lita, another one of Serena's friends.

Then the five girls transformed to their Sailor form, becoming the Sailor Scout.

"Let's go!" Serena ordered.

So the scouts followed her orders and went to the scene. As soon as they got there, Sonic was already destroying most of the robot.

"Who are you?" Sailor Moon asked him.

"I'm Sonic, Sonic the hedgehog." he replied.

But the Sailor scouts were confused. Sonic looks more like of a human than a hedgehog, but he has hedgehog ears and tails, which made Serena act childish and play with his ears.

"It's SOOO CUTE!" Serena said with a laugh.

"Can't you stop playing with my ears?!" Sonic said.

"But IT'S SOOO CUTE!" said Serena

"STOP IT!" Sonic shouted.

"Fine..." said Serena with a sad face.

Then Sonic took out the rest of the robots.

"Yell, that's that. I'm off, see ya." Sonic said.

But before he ran, he saw the G.U.N. truck.

"Uh… do any of yous have any place for me to hide out for a bit?" he said

"I do." Serena said.

"Do you think that I could crash in your place for a while?" Sonic said with an innocent face.

Then Serena thought about it and made her decision,

"Okay, Sonic." she said.

"Thanks." Sonic said in relief.

"Under one condition." she said.

"What condition?" Sonic said with a confused look.

To be conclude… In the next chapter.

Read, Rate, Review, and Follow.

Peace. =D


End file.
